Love Tragedy: A Yang X Naruto Mistake
by GhostEmperor
Summary: Yang falls in love with a social outcast named Naruto. Many things happened to separate them, but will their love prevail?
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is another short Fanfiction I'm writing...hopefully my writing style isn't confusing. I love both anime series and I always thought Naruto and Yang make a good couple.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the loneliness**

* * *

 _ **Story start**_

It was class time at Beacon Academy, just another normal day for team RWBY. Yang was wondering around in her mind hoping school would end, after all Glynda's class is the last one of the day.

 **Glynda** : All right we have time for one more match, look at the screen above to see who is next.

Team RWBY looked up at the screen hoping it would be one of them.

 **Ruby** : Man I hope it's me! Can't wait to kick some butt!

 **Weiss** : Ruby keep it down you're going to get us in a lot of trouble again.

 **Yang** : _Geez...I hope I get to see some action today *Yawn*_

The girls were still in their freshmen year of school, but that didn't excuse them from having an extreme semester. First was the Life and Death entrance exam, then the crazy fighting between roommates, and finally the little fiasco with Blake running away as well as the strange disappearance of penny; it really was a crazy first year.

 **Glynda** : Okay the Fighters have been selected, please come to the front if it's you.

Yang looked up to see who was chosen, to her surprise it was Cardin the big bully and someone else she didn't recognize. It didn't display a picture just had the initials "N.U" Who could it be?

 **Jaune** : Awe man! Cardin is fighting I really hate his guts

Yang was to focused on the guy with the initials to care, she finally got her answer when someone could be seen walking down the stairs. This person wore all black with a hoodie covering everything, he had simple armor in his arms and a sword around his waist as well as a scabbard in his back.

 **Yang** : Whoa…

 **Glynda** : Now that both huntsmen have entered the arena the fight can begin. 3...2...1…start!

 _ ***Bam***_

THE FIGHT WAS OVER BEFORE IT BEGUN!

CARDIN WAS UNCONSCIOUS IN THE FLOOR! THIS STRANGE MAN HAD KNOCKED HIM OUT THE SECOND THE FIGHT BEGUN! THE WHOLE CLASSROOM WAS ASTONISHED WITH "WHAT WAS THAT?" AND "THAT WAS FAST" COMING FROM EVERYBODY! Some even questioned their sexuality…

Yang was in Awwe…she wanted to know more about this mystery man, so she waited until class ended and followed him. Once he was in the dorms Yang confronted him.

 **Yang** : Hey you stop right there!

 **Mystery Man** : …

 **Yang:** Listen I don't know you but I thought maybe we could be friends and stuff?

 **Mystery Man:** Friends? Are you sure?

 **Yang:** Um...yea

Convinced, the mystery man turned around and revealed his identity. It was **HIM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up now...Yay! Also I know this is a little late but I'm going to explain my writing.**

 **When a word is like** _ ***this***_ **it means it's a character's emotion or action. When a character's dialogue is in italic then it is a thought.**

 **Author's note: Don't expect this to be a long story, I am focusing on this one because it is my most highly viewed content so far.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

... **Him**

The mysteries man took off his hoodie revealing a young boy. Yang went red the moment their eyes met. He was blond with a hair style similar to Ruby's, his blue eyes almost complemented Yangs and his whiskers could be seen sticking out. His right arm had a symbol showing a **burning rose**.

 **Yang:** Whoa… _*Blushing*_

 **Mystery Man:** My name is Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Yang:** Naruto eh…I've never seen you before.

 **Naruto:** I just transferred here not to long ago.

 **Yang:** _*Blushing*_ Oh well...um...if you want I can take you to my friends and well...maybe we can get to know each other a little more?

 **Writer:** keep it in your pants yang ;o

 **Yang:** sorry :(

Naruto seemed confused at what yang was getting at but then again talking to people might give his mind some ease; he's had it rough so far.

 **Naruto:** oh...okay

 **Yang:** Great let's go!...I mean…whatever it's cool…

 **Writer:** _*Facepalm*_

Yang escorted Naruto to her dorm and introduced him to the rest of team RWBY

 **Yang:** Hey everyone… _*Blushing*_ their is someone I want you to meet.

 **Ruby:** Who is it? _and why is she acting so strange?_

 **Yang:** C'mon don't be shy _*Drags Naruto in*_

Once Naruto was inside he sat in the chair away from everyone. The rest of the team just stared awkwardly at this shy boy who was now sitting in their rocking chair. Blake was the first to examine Naruto since he looked like a Faunus, but soon discovered a more terrifying truth.

 **Blake:** _No way...it can't be...that symbol…you're one of them?_

 **Naruto:** So you finally noticed.

 **Blake:** Yes…

 **Naruto:** What's your name?

 **Blake:** _*Gulp*_ Blake Belladonna

 **Naruto:** …..

 **Yang:** Ok what's going on?and Blake what did you notice?

 **Blake:** _*shacking*_ That symbol...he's a jinjuriki

 **Weiss:** What's a jinjuriki?

Naruto went closer towards the girls, he was ready to explain this whole story.

 **Naruto:** Long ago when Remnant was still young, before the kingdoms were established. Aura had not been discovered yet, but people still waged war on each other. A women Looking to end all conflicts ate out of the forbidden God Tree and gain incredible power, that power is now called Aura. After she died her descendants was gifted with the power of Semblance, but there was trouble. The women had two offsprings; a boy and a girl; when they were born the God Tree had gained consciousness and created a beast to reclaim what was his. The son later managed to stop the beast by sealing it inside him, that is how the term Jinjuricky was born; it means beast inside. This man's name was Sage Of The Six Paths and the beast inside him was called the Ten-Tailed beast. The Sage soon realized the power was too strong for one person to control, so he split Ten-tails into nine separate beast.

 **Blake:** Which means…

 **Naruto:** I am the Nine-Tailed Fox jinjuriki.

 **Ruby:** So does this mean you're super strong?!

 **Blake:** Not really…

 **Naruto:** Blake is right my life is complete shit. My parents died when I was born so I never even knew them. When I was growing up the adults were always scared of me and didn't let their kids play. I was so lonely in my childhood, most people wanted me dead. Worst of all the higher ups treated my kind as weapons. You think being a Faunus is bad then try being me, we are at the very bottom; even Blake's race see us as lesser beings...and worst of all I can't even control the tailed beast inside me. This is hell….

Naruto couldn't even finish without bursting into tears, Jinjuriki really were treated like the scum of the earth. That would explain why he's always quiet and hides behind his black hoodie. Being tormented from every angle could lead to insanity and worst of all their is no escaping who you are since the symbol burns through your clothes.

Yang went up to Naruto and hugged him, she could almost feel his sorrow. She felt something pounding in her heart but she didn't know what it was. Seeing Naruto made her feel…different, unlike anyone else. Well...whatever it was, she was certain of one thing….

 **Yang:** _Naruto…I really care for you._

* * *

 **Thanks for watching, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER START**_

It was Lunch time at Beacon Academy and team RWBY was looking for a table, Yang brought Naruto along for comfort. They had been spending a lot more time together and Naruto has learned not be so shy around people; he even stopped wearing his hoodie.

 **Yang:** Wow Naruto is so hot... _*blush*_

Yang was especially fawned of Naruto, she'd been trying to get him to open up but I guess It's one step at a the group had managed to find a table; adjacent to JNPR's; they begun to eat...UNTIL AN EPIC FOOD FIGHT OCCURRED!

 **Nora:** Hahahahahahaha...I'm queen of the castle!  
 **Ruby:** Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!Justice will be...DELICIOUS!

SO THE EPIC BATTLE BEGAN!

 **Nora:** Off with their heads!

REN JUMPED IN FRONT OF THE PLATFORM AND THREW SOME WATERMELONS IN THE AIR!

 **Ruby:** Yang turkey!

YANG IMMEDIATELY PICKED UP SOME TURKEY AND USED THEM AS GAUNTLETS TO SMASH AWAY THE WATERMELONS. THAT GAVE BLAKE AN OPENING TO GET A PAIR OF BREADSTICKS AND FACE PYRRHA IN A "SWORD" MATCH!

Bread was smashed everywhere, Blake and Pyrrha were going at it with a series of attacking and dodging. Blake made the unfortunate mistake of jumping, giving her opponent the chance to strike her down!

Weiss was next, she grabbed a fish and took Pyrrha down with her. Ren started charging at yang with Nora right behind him. Before he could do anything Naruto roundhouse kicked him out of nowhere, it was almost instantaneous.

 **Yang:** _Wow!...Naruto is super fast, maybe I can impress him by knocking out Nor- *Gets blown into space*  
_ **Writer:** Welp...so much for that plan :(

Ren and Naruto were still at it, both not landing a decisive blow. Naruto was too fast and Ren was to agile. Naruto had the advantage and right before he finished it-

 **Nine-Tails:** Naruto...  
 **Naruto:** _Damn...not now!_

He could feel pain in his right arm where his symbol was located. It was glowing, it felt like he was being burned alive.

 **Glynda** : Alright everybody stop it!

Everybody stopped fighting and sat down hoping they wouldn't get scolded. Yang eventually fell back into earth...mostly embarrassed, but her friends laughed it off.

 **Glynda:** Children please don't play with your food.  
 **Everyone:** Sorry Ma'am!  
 **Ozpin:** Let it go Glynda...c'mon I need you now

The children laughed and enjoyed their little skirmish, but Yang noticed Naruto was rubbing the pain of his arm...

 **Yang:** What's wrong Naruto?  
 **Blake:** Yea,Why did you stop? You almost had him!  
 **Naruto:** I had to or I would have killed him.  
 **Jaune:** W..What do you mean...kill?

 **Naruto:** The Nine-Tails and I aren't the best of friends and he constantly tries to escape. Since I can't fully control his power, Aura gets leaked out of my body when I'm not concentrating…

 **Yang:** _Is that why he ends fights quickly?  
_ **Naruto:** ...my limit right now is 30 seconds.  
 **Ruby:** What happened If a tailed beast escapes?  
 **Blake:** The Jinjuriki dies…  
 **Nora:** What's up with that holder thingy on your back?  
 **Naruto:** That is my cursed weapon, all kyubi have one.  
 **Yang:** Wait...all this sounds important. Why didn't you tell us sooner?  
 **Naruto:** Because the Writer forgot...  
 **Writer:** Well sorry!...it's bad enough people don't like my story's scripted. Maybe I'll make Yang brake up with you If you keep annoying me ;(

( Time skip )

It was the last class of the day and the crew sat in their usual spot along with Naruto joining them instead of sitting in the corner away from everybody.

( Naruto pov )

I was sitting next to yang, I don't know why but I love being around her. She so beautiful, and that hot body, and she is always nice to me. She is unlike any other and I think-

 **Nine-Tails:** _Naruto…  
_ **Naruto:** _Dammit not again!_

I could feel Nine-Tails leaking out of me, sometimes it's hard to control. Dammit what now?...Wait what is that Noise?

 **Students:** "Hey look at that blond chick" "She's hot as hell" "Yea just look at those tits dude"

Naruto could hear the comments made by those bastards. He filled up with so much anger, he just wanted to rip them to shreds! He savagely threw his pencil at them creating a sonic boom and knocking them out instantly :0

 **Naruto:** _Damn...I went overboard, nearly broke the wall this time. At least the Aura is gone, must have used it all on them._

Everyone noticed the commotion but Yang only noticed Naruto defending her from those perverts. She of course was impressed by Naruto's strength and even a little hor-...but mostly impressed.

 **Yang:** Thanks...Naruto _*blushes*  
_ **Naruto:** … _*smiles*_

( Time skip )

Class was over and everyone headed for their dorms.

 **Yang:** _*blushing*_ Hey Naruto If you have nowhere to go then maybe you can go to my room?...  
 **Naruto:** _*confused*_ No thanks...I'll manage  
 **Everyone:** Bye Naruto!

Right Before Naruto left Ruby pulled him over and asked to talk with him.

 **Ruby:** Hey Naruto I just wanted to say thanks for what happened in class. I know my sister can be a real hassle and her looks don't help her either.  
 **Naruto:** It's okay...any guy would be lucky to have her. I know I would… _*Walks of*_

 **Ruby** : Oh... _WAIT DID HE JUST OPEN UP TO ME!_

 _ **Chapter Ends**_

* * *

 **Oh what a confusing world it is! Well be sure to review this chapter and please don't take what the writer says seriously.**

 **Well I'll see you next chapter...stay tuned for more. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was class time at beacon academy and our little heroes were getting ready to "Learn". Ruby,Weiss, and Blake were already seated but where was Yang?

WITH NARUTO OF COURSE!

Naruto and yang walked down together holding hands, so close to each other. They were the talk of the century with some saying things like "hey look at them" and "Wow look at his hot girlfriend". Yang didn't care about the comments, she was actually happy that people were misunderstanding since it made Naruto nervous; that's why she convinced him to walk with her. Once they were seated the commotion died down a bit.

 **Naruto:** Hey guys!

 **RWBY:** Hey Naruto!

 **Ruby:** _Looks like he's more comfortable now._

 **Yang:** Aww...look at you saying hi to your friends _*kisses Naruto's cheek *_

 **Naruto:** Yang…. _*blushing*_

It has been weeks since we last saw our heroes and obviously Naruto and yang had been getting closer then ever. The group has already gotten used to Yang's **sudden burst of affection** and would even lock them in the dorms to get some **alone time**. The symbol on naruto's arm still remained and his efforts to hide were still useless since the mark will burn through any of his clothes. This still made people avoid him but Naruto still managed to make some friends outside of team RWBY. He hasn't said much about the Nine-Tails or his cursed weapon and no one really knows how well he is in combat, but I have a feeling that is all about to change.

 **Glynda:** The next fight will be Naruto vs Yang!

 **Writer:** Told you Bitch!

The pair marched down to the arena, Yang was giving Naruto flirty stares almost as if she was saying "Give to me". Naruto was pretty serious and didn't want to hurt her, who knows what might happen if he goes over limit.

 **Nine-Tails:** Naruto...

 **Naruto:** _Damn...not now nin-_

 **Glynda:**...Begin!

 **Naruto:** shit!

Yang sprinted up to Naruto and barraged him with a round of shotgun shells, Naruto being as fast as he is managed to dodge them and even return a few punches. Yang's Martial arts helped her dodge his incoming attacks, she then gave herself space to reload which gave Naruto the advantage. He used his speed to loosen the gap and hit Yang with an incoming wave of kicks, the swiftness of Naruto's attacks caught Yang off balance and allowed him to strike her down. When Naruto looked up to see her stats it read "Aura Level: High", Unbelievable! He merely scraped her! Just how durable is she? Yang saw Naruto distracted and jumped on top of him, she knew a straight up punch would do nothing so she decided to use his own weapon against him. Yang withdrew Naruto's cursed weapon before he could react and was about to strike until...she fell down to the floor. Her body almost went numb….

 **Glynda:** Winner Naruto Uzumaki...Yang lost due to low Aura levels.

Naruto quickly picked up his weapon while the rest of team RWBY came to Yang's aid.

 **Yang:** W..What happened?

 **Naruto:** You touched my cursed weapon and it consumed all your Aura.

 **Yang:** What?

 **Naruto** : The cursed weapon consumes a massive amount of Aura...Aura that only jinjuriki have. If you get lucky you might get away with swinging that thing before it drains you.

 **Blake:** Why didn't you tell us that last time?!

 **Naruto:** Again! The writer forgot!

 **Writer:** You know what...screw you!

 **Yang:** Guess I went a little overboard...hehe.

 **Naruto:** Its not funny yang! It could have killed you, what would I have done without yo-

 **Yang:** Huh... _*blushing*_

Naruto quickly walked of embarrassed, he checked his watch to see…

 **Naruto:** _Twenty-Nine seconds...crap, almost past my limit_ _._

 **Nine-Tails:** Naruto…

As all this was happening a new huntress entered the story…

 **Glynda:** Ah...you're finally here.

 **Huntress:** Hola mis amigos...my name is maximiliano!

 **Writer:** Who the hell is this guy?!

 _ **Chapter Ends**_

* * *

 **Well hope you enjoyed!**

 **Write down what you think in your review, Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New chapter is up and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Authors note:** **The story is about to end so I want to thank all the people that have supported my Fanfiction. I know that a scripted story is pretty inconvenient and I want to thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

...Naruto will you go on a date with me?!

WAIT! This too much, rewind it a bit...

( Flash back )

...Hola mis amigos...my name is Maximiliano!

Class had just ended when this "person" arrived. I wonder how important he will be to the plot?

 **Yang:** Who is that…person.  
 **Ruby:** I don't know but I wouldn't worry about it, It's probably irrelevant to the plot.

( Dinner )

 **Maximiliano:** Hola amigos! Can I sit with you guys?  
 **Naruto:** You were saying Ruby?  
 **Ruby:** =_=

So apparently this "person" is a huntress but "she" looks like a dude.

 **Yang:** So...you are a huntress right? Then why do you look like a dud-  
 **Maximiliano:** Transgender….  
 **Yang:** Oh!

 **Jaune:** Ok...well you can sit with us if you like.  
 **Maximiliano:** Gracias Amor ;-)  
 **Jaune** : (ʘ_ʘ)

The crew then started to eat, but it didn't take before it started to get kinda awkward. Maximiliano was staring at Yang the whole time and you know how Naruto feels about that.

 **Maximiliano:** Well...what do we have here, you have got to be the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. What is your name?  
 **Yang:** *Blushing* Oh...well my name is Yang, nice to meet you. Shit! What's Naruto thinking?

Yang turned around to see Naruto...FURIOUS! A part of her was sorry but another part was happy he was jealous. I'd be lying if I said she wasn't enjoying herself.

 **Maximiliano:** Say, you wouldn't be interested in going into town with me? You know, poder conocernos un poco?  
 **Yang:** Well I don't know...Naruto will you go on a date with me?!  
 **Naruto:** 0.o?

( Flashback Over )

Yang made sure to scream it out so everyone could hear her, it sure made Naruto nervous.

 **Everyone:** *Surprised*  
 **Naruto:** Sure….  
 **Everyone:** *Surprised again*  
 **Yang:** Great, see ya!

Everyone finished their dinner and headed to their dorms, leaving Maximiliano alone and...confused.

 **Maximiliano:** Wha...what just happened?

( The Date )

Yang was outside the transmit tower waiting for her man, she was wearing the clothes she likes to call "hunter". It consist of a cream colored vest worn over her cut black shirt and mini skirt as well as the little butterfly in her shoe. Naruto arrived and he was nervous as HELL! He got so many glares that he decided to wear his black hoodie again. They greeted each other and decided to go see a movie, once they got there the cashier asked for payment.

 **Yang:** Shoot I forgot my wallet back at "Beacon Academy"...  
 **Writer:** Liar...and I can see you waving your boobs at him!  
 **Naruto:** That's okay...will this work?

Naruto handed Yang a fancy new card with the name " Ozpin" imprinted on it.

 **Yang:** Where did you get this?!  
 **Naruto:** Ozpin gave it to me when I met him, I dont what it is so I never used it.  
 **Yang:** OMG... this Is Ozpin's credit card! HE MUST BE LOADED WITH CASH!  
 **Naruto:** Is that a good thing?  
 **Yang:** $_$

The movie finally ended and they headed to the bank to see how much money they could blow...

 **Naruto:** Wow…  
 **Yang:** That has got to be...the biggest number I've ever seen…  
 **Naruto:** well...want to go somewhere simple next?  
 **Yang:** Oh no, we are going to Vegas kid!

After the date ended they went back to their dorms…

 **Yang:** So… *Blushing* I guess this is goodbye  
 **Naruto:** Yea...  
 **Yang:** By the way, where is your room?  
 **Naruto:** Oh it's at some five star hotel...why? Want to stay the night?

(^ /\\\\\ ^)

(Meanwhile with Maximiliano)

 **Maximiliano:** THAT IS THE LAST I MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF!

 _ **Chapter Ends**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy...and I would like to apologize to those that read the chapters and saw the dialogue was bad. Their was a editing error and I had to delete the chapters so I can re-post them, that made the dialogue go out of order; don't worry its fixed now.**

 **Question For The Reader:** **Ever heard of the "Levan Polka?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys the semi-final chapter is finally here...Wow I never thought I would say that. Well anyway I hope you enjoy and review this chapter.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** **I do not own any of the characters in this fan-fiction...only Maximiliano.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

...It was nighttime and Jaune was asleep in his dorm; dreaming about waffles. A mysterious call from Ruby appears, this wakes him up and as he is about to answer the signal vanishes….

 **Pyrrha** : I'm sure they're fine.

She tried to reassure Jaune, after all they had to be in their best shape for the mission they were assigned...but all that quickly went down the drain when a explosion was heard.

 **Ren** : It looks like it came from the city…  
 **Jaune:** That's exactly where we will go.

( In the City )

The Grim were everywhere! They gathered around a small group of people...It was team RWBY! This is bad, the look on their faces says it all; they were backed down into corner.

The Grim then screamed and started to attack, and so did the girls…

Ruby was first to act, she ran straight at them before swinging herself using the scythe. Yang was next, she jumped on top of a grim and smashed it with her weapon. Blake and Weiss remained in the middle destroying whoever jumped in front of them, Blake shot them with her gun and Weiss with her sword…

Nora made an entrance when she was seen flying with her hammer, she charged at the snake and hammered it down. The rest of team JNPR joined the action, Ren and Pyrrha were killing monsters as usual but Jaune...he was a different story.

 **Jaune:** C'mon Jaune you're the shit, no one can fuck with you…

A monster resembling a bear soon appeared behind him and scared the living crap out of Jaune…

 **Jaune:** _Jaune you are still a bitch…_ SCREW IT!

Jaune charged forward and attacked the beast, swinging his sword from every direction; not knowing if he missed or not. After a few seconds of flailing angrily, he decided to take a look and to his surprise he found the Grim dead. Pyrrha saw everything witch made her smile, her boy had just become a man.

The fight later went against the enemy's favor when backup arrived, first was the huge airships that transported many of the new robot soldiers, second was the dog and the huntsmen supervising them, and last but not least Team CFVY!

The fight finally ended when Glynda's HOT ASS came and fixed all the destruction caused by the fight. When everything was all said and done the students decided to go back to Beacon.

 **Naruto:** Guess they didn't need my help after all…

The girls were at the roof of their dorms, talking about the events that transpired today.

 **Ruby:** ...Um...time for bed?

 **Everyone:** YES!

As everyone left someone came and whispered on yang's ear "Where are you going?" It was Naruto! Yang didn't appear surprised instead she smiled and joined him in a hug. They got closer and started to make out on the lips…

 **Naruto:** So I heard you got in a fight today...  
 **Yang:** Liar...You know you were there, and for lying I have to teach you a lesson.

Naruto held her hand as he escorted her out of beacon, they continued to flirt and talk dirty until they arrived to Naruto's room.

 **Naruto:** So what's my punishment?  
 **Yang:** I'm gonna suck you dry...

Yang pushed him down to the bed and met his lips with hers. Naruto grabbed Yang by her side and flipped her over so he can be on top. Yang liked a good challenge and that is what Naruto gave her. They held hands while they french kissed, their body language showed that inside they were fighting for control. Naruto made sure to pleasure her while pinning her down at the same time. Naruto explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue and made sure his hands grabbed on to yang's hot body. Clothes quickly started coming off...first was Naruto's shirt revealing an 8-pack and yang's vest quickly followed. Naruto admired yang's top as she was showing a sexy black bra, those breast were so huge they bounced up and down everywhere and eventually on his face. "Like what you see Foxy" Yang teased. Naruto took that as an invitation and started kissing her below the lips. He first went down into her throat making sure lick her all-around. Once her neck started getting purple he went in deeper, once he reached Yang's cleavage she wrapped Naruto with her arms and started suffocating him. This made Naruto want her even more so he excitedly ripped of her bra exposing everything, he gently massaged Yang's boobs preparing her. Yang then began to unzip Naruto's pants while he licked her perky pink nipples, Naruto followed along and begun to move his way down; biting a few times along the way. Once Naruto's pants were completely off and all that remained was his boxers, a huge bulge could be seen sticking out. Yang was so turned on, she couldn't wait to see what Naruto was packing! Naruto wasn't done yet, he went even deeper...and started to unzip her shorts. "Hurry up! I'm cumming already!" She wined. Naruto obeyed and threw her panties on the floor revealing her virgin pussy. Naruto soon followed and threw his boxers in the floor revealing his big package. Yang was impressed and couldn't wait to play with her new toy…

( Yang's P.O.V )

I was still pinned down to the bed when Naruto whipped out his veiny and juicy sausage, for a scrawny guy he is pretty strong. I licked my lips and went in to claim my prize, we started playing with each others parts: Naruto used his finger on me and I beat his meat. Naruto looked into my eyes as I nodded, we were both ready. I then closed my eyes as he violently shoved his cock into my pink walls, ripping through the meat. My eyes watered as a surge of pleasure released inside me. In that moment all I could think about was pleasing Naruto. "Harder!" I begged, he still wasn't done as he kept shoving it in harder and deeper. OH GOD it felt so good to be a crazy bitch right now. Naruto then stopped to breath as I looked at myself bleed a little...I still wasn't satisfied. I grabbed his dick and shoved it in my mouth, I didn't stop until a flow a semen filled my cheeks. "You taste funny" I complimented. Naruto just looked at me funny witch confused me for a bit until he grabbed me, spun me around and bent me over. There he slapped my ass and put his finger inside. After a few minutes of anal he realized that this was getting him no where, so he spread my but cheeks and pleasured me with his mouth and tongue. Now that was more like it! I moaned and moaned until he finished it off, all I could remember then was the trail of semen entering me….

( The Next Morning )

Naruto and Yang woke up in each other's arms, they got dressed and headed for beacon…

 _*Love*_

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Make sure to write lots of reviews! Next chapter is the finally...YAY! Goodbye...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys...Final chapter is out! I don't wanna spoil anything but lets just say its not called Love tragedy for nothing...Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Story start**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

The couple headed towards breakfast, not taking their eyes of each other...I mean who wouldn't, after all, even getting there was freaky…

( Flashback )

Naruto and Yang woke up in each others arm, safe and sound...but the same couldn't be said about the room. Their wasn't a single thing Yang didn't either brake or have sex on. The door knob started to turn and then the door "Room Servi-" THE LADY WAS MORTIFIED, she quickly turned around and made a run for it! "I quit!" She said. Naruto and his girlfriend just brushed it off as they looked for the remains of their clothes, once they were fully dressed they headed for beacon.

"Hey I have to go to my room and get my school uniform, also some new panties since you ripped my old ones" Yang asked. Naruto agreed so they went, not letting go of each other hands the whole time…

Once yang got to her dorm she went inside, but with a warning "Okay I'm gonna go inside, don't peek ;)" Yang warned...or teased. She was in there for good 10 seconds leaving Naruto outside, wondering whether or not he should obey her. OF COURSE NARUTO DIDN'T LISTEN AND JUST BUSTED THE DOOR OPEN, REVEALING YANG IN HER UNDERWEAR...she barely managed to slip her bra in when it happened. Yang was turning red at this point "S-...shut the door!" Yang pleaded. This time Naruto listened and nailed the door shut! He then set his sites on Yang! He ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist, throwing Yang into the bed and pinning her down. "W...what are you doing-" Yang asked, but no more questions were asked once Naruto removed her pantie and eat her pussy...

A few moments later the door opened with naruto and yang in it, fully dressed this time. They walked down the hallway to the elevator; getting nasty looks along the way...I presume yang was too loud; They went inside and waited for the elevator to take them to the food court. Naruto had a quick look at Yang...this turned him on of course. Yang saw this and started to blush again, before she could do anything Naruto Slapped her ass and slid his hand down her mini-skirt! He then undressed her bottom half revealing a pantie with the words "Doggy style" in it. "Nice" Naruto complimented...he bent Yang over and did her right there and then. The elevator finally opened, Yang could barely walk...but Naruto still wasn't done! He grabbed Yang from behind and dragged her by the ass, Naruto took her to the bathroom. Yang kneeled down and unzipped his pants...this time Yang did all the eating...

 **Writer** : You know...maybe this should be rated M.

( Flashback over )

The pair finally made it to the Food court...Ruby was there waving at them "Hey guys over here!" She said pointing at the seats reserved for them. They sat down and begun to chat until a certain conversation was brought up, "Yang where were you last night? I thought we were all going to bed?" Ruby asked. "Oh sorry sis, I was...um...I lost my V-card" She answered. "Oh, well I hope you get it back...maybe we can look for it together!". Everyone was now starting to giggle at Ruby's cluelessness, "Okay where did you lose it?" Ruby asked.

"Um...in Naruto's room"

"What were you doing there?" She kept asking!. Everyone was now bursting in laughter, they didn't want to ruin her innocence, but c'mon! She's fifteen! How can she be this naive!? Ruby was still trying to figure out what was so funny, until Weiss explained it to her. "Oh...EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" said the little red riding hood totally disgusted, she put her head under the cape; trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Well I guess that makes two of us"

All heads were now turned at Jaune, shocked at what he just said. "Jaune!" Pyrrha squealed out, looking the other way trying not to blush (^/|\\\\\^).

( Flashback )

It was nighttime and Jaune was just out the shower, Ren and nora were already asleep so he laid in his bed as well. He felt some pressure coming from the bed, sure enough it was Pyrrha; reaching for his pants.

"What are you doing?" he blushingly asked.

Pyrrha started to unzip his pants and reach in…" I saw how brave you were today and I wanted to give our little hero a reward" Pyrrha answered seductively, she licked her lips and went in.

( Flashback over )

"How much extra?"

"I'M NOT WHORE" She screamed. The last thing this slut...I mean pyrrha...needed was people asking her about last night.

"Really?...Because your mout-"

"JAUNE!" The red whore had it! She got up and stormed out of the area, kicking everything in sight including Cardin's Legs. All this commotion sure got everyone's attention...especially **His**

"Hola amigos! Mind If I sit with you guys?" It was Maximiliano!...and boy did naruto hate his guts. The group nodded in agreement, so he went and looked for a spot. He noticed Yang and went towards her, smirking along the way. He tried to squeeze in between Yang and her boyfriend but before he could Naruto scoot in, negating him entrance. "Well...I see that I'm not wanted here" The trans wined.

"THEN LEAVE!" The blond Jinchuriki lashed out. Angry Maximiliano turned around and left pretending to be upset, but not without secretly looking at his beloved Yang and smiling.

"Soon my dear" he thought... before leaving the scene.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him!" Yang complained, but Naruto wasn't having it! "Why are you so blind! He has been doing this for days now! He clearly wants to take you away from me!"

"OH C'mon, I'm taken and he knows that! Yang Xiao-Long is not some girl that's passed around like some joint!"

"You clearly play the part" Naruto roasted her and with that Yang was silent, angry but silent. "Did this room just get colder?"

"F*ck Yea it did!"

( Yang's POV )

I was in bed putting clothes away, I still couldn't believe how stupid Naruto was being...I really hate this side of him. I mean...Maximiliano is a sweet girl/guy and I can trust he respects my relationship. Still...does my man always have to act this way when he's around?! God, it's like every day they're trying to get at each other's throats. Maybe I over reacted a little, I should apologize. But who should I go with first?

Well speak of the devil, Maximiliano is right there. "Hey Max!" I waved and invited him in, we sat down and begun to talk…

"Hola Yang, how are you doing?" He asked with a smile….I answered him and we begun to chat. It was just a normal conversation and he seemed like a chill guy. I mean, he couldn't possibly try to seduce me...right?

The conversation went on until he gave me a serious face and asked me "Does your boyfriend hate me?" I quickly thought to myself...I didn't know what to say. So I went with this "I...well first of all I want to apologize for breakfast, he may have crossed the line but Naruto really does mean well ". He looked at me with a relieved face for some reason, "No te preocupes, I'm just glad...and I wouldn't blame him for wanting to protect such a beautiful creature" He said. That really cought me off guard, I faced the floor while I thought about his words. Maybe he was right, and naruto was just doing this because he loves me! I faced my head back towards Maximiliano and-...

(Naruto's POV)

Damn….what is wrong with her! That Idiot is really getting in her head, and she is just turning a blind eye. Maybe I should go see what's up with Yang, I guess I'll have apologized to her...

(Flashback)

Yang and her blonde partner were in Naruto's room, it was after their date and Yang agreed to go check it out. "Hey Naruto...can I ask you something?" Yang asked.

"What is it?"

"How did you end up in this place? I mean, Ozpin took you in for some reason...right?" She answered.

"Hmm...well it all started when I was born, the place where I lived was named The Hidden Leaf Village. It was located in the island of Konoha, and it had just suffered an attack…."

"What kind of attack?" She persisted to ask. "The attack of the Nine-Tails Fox, the story goes like this...

 **17 years ago, a Nine-Tailed fox suddenly appeared! It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending title waves to the shore. The ninja rose up, to attack him and defend their villages. One Hunter faced the Nine-Tailed fox in one on one mortal combat, he sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body. This ninja was named The Fourth Hokage!**

...and in that day I was born, the tailed beast is inside me. My life was total shit as you know, so I lived like a stowaway. Most places would close and call the cops when they saw my mark. I usually starved almost to death. The only place that would let me in was a small Ramen shop, but once the higher ups found out they closed the place and killed the Owner's daughter. I thought my life would get better when The Third Hokage called me, he said something about a chance for a better life. I headed to his office and sat down, his back faced me the entire time and he was silent. A man with a white suit entered the room and asked him if I was ready. The Third Hokage still didn't speak, he just stood there. Then the white man pointed at me and a small army of soldiers in black tried to swarm me. I got scared and made a run for it! I went the other way and jumped off the window. When I took a final look at the Hokage, it shocked me. HE WAS A FUCKING MANIKIN! I heard the man say "After him!" and his pawns started chasing me. They were on my tail the whole time and I couldn't shake them off, until I saw an opening. The Ramen store was open and I barged in, luckily it was empty. The old man saw the position I was in and sheltered me inside, he knew the risk and I am forever gratefull to what he did. It wasn't long before they found out where I was, they barged in and demanded that I be brought to them. The man refused and said he didn't know anything, they grabbed his daughter by the neck and choked her. He begged for them to let her go and not to hurt her, but they didn't listen. I went through the back door and jumped at the first ship I saw...that was the last time I ever saw my village. Inside the boat I had to be hiding in the storage room, I couldn't risk anyone seeing my curse mark. Once the boat stopped I headed outside and saw this kingdom, but soon passed out. I woke up in an office with Ozpin staring right at me. He asked why I was sleeping on the floor. After I Told him my story he asked me one question...do you want to be a hunter?"

"Damn" Yang though, she couldn't believe it.

"Naruto?"

"Yes yang"

 **I love you….**

(Flashback over)

Okay her room is down this hallway, I'm going to make it up to her somehow...wait-...WHAT THE HELL!

(Yang's POV)

I looked up at Maximiliano and he just kissed me! His hands are wrapped around me and oh my god did it feel good...I wish Naruto-

Wait...Naruto *sniff*

What am I doing?I can't do this to him...DAMN YOU!

(Third person POV)

Yang quickly pushed him of and furiously slapped the shit out of him. "What the hell are you doing?!NARUTO WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU!" That's when she realized...Naruto had seen it all. Her face filled with terror as she tried to explain but Naruto was already gone. Yang quickly ran after him leaving Maximiliano alone in the room; with a smirk in his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto! It's a misunderstanding please don't go...what am going to do?...NARUTO!"

(Later that day)

Weiss, Ruby, and Blake were running towards their dorms in such a panic, they busted the door open revealing yang inside; still crying. "We found them!"

At the the rooftop where the moon could be seen so clearly, there Naruto and Max layed with each of them giving the other hateful looks. "What is this about? Wait...is it because I kissed that bitch? She was pretty much asking for it. She even kissed me back and her lips...so soft and moist. I would shove my dick in her mouth so fa-"

Naruto pierced his chest with one his tails leaking out. He was being taunted by the nine tails again "Naruto…" Aura kept leaking out of him and the form of the Nine-Tails started to appear. Maximiliano started coughing up blood and was paralyzed as the tails that surrounded Naruto continued to crush him. "Naruto..give me your body and I will show you power. I will end all your problems... **forever** " Nine-tails offered. Naruto was still too weak to hold him back, so Aura continued to leak out of him. This time he was at 8-tails and was about to burst.

"Naruto...stop!" It was yang. Her eyes were still red from all the crying and her body looked terrible. She tried to reason with him but Naruto just continued to kill Maximiliano, "Please fight it!" She said getting closer. "I know you can beat it...please do it for me" Yang begged while placing a kiss on his cheek. Little by little the dark red aura that surrounded Naruto faded revealing a frightened young boy with burn marks all over his body. "Naruto..I'm sorry" She couldn't help but cry even more, especially by what she is about to do.

"I'm sorry Naruto...but we're done. I'm ending it right here, I tried but I can't handle it anymore. I don't love you." Yang confessed. When she finally looked at Naruto his face was full of tears and the look of sorrow. "I knew this would happened, Everyone hates me! It was only a matter of time before you saw who I really am. I am nothing to this world and I DESERVE TO Die!" The jinjuriki turned around and sprinted of the roof. Yang was right behind him but was too late...he was already gone.

Maximiliano began to laugh as the the blond huntress stood on her knees...hopeless. "Damn you! Go to hell!" Yang lashed out and punched him straight in the face. She continued to beat him until the skin literally ripped out of his face, leaving him unrecognizable and his body...in pieces. There he layed there until he finally died, satisfying Yang's wrath…

A few days later after searching endlessly for Naruto Ozpin called of the search, his body was never found. In the dorms was yang, still sobbing over the photo in her hand and a pregnancy test in the other.

 _ **Story over**_

* * *

 **Thanks for watching everybody! I am grateful to all the people that supported this story and followed it. I hope you can continue to read my other storys, I know that it may be small to others but for someone new at this it is a big deal. I would also like to give a special shout out to The Writer "** greyblueflames98 **". He/She helped write this story and you should check out her awesome FanFiction.**

 **Well that is all for now...GhostEmperor out!**


End file.
